An existing splicing-screen display method includes dividing an entire image into sub-images at first and subsequently transmitting the sub-images to sub-screens respectively, where a sequence of the sub-screens is disordered. A complete and correct image can only be formed by manual adjustment of the sequence of the sub-images. Thus, the sub-images cannot be automatically and accurately sent to corresponding display sub-screens for display.